Lonely Dreams in a Fairy Tale
by S2GlassSlippersS2
Summary: Yuna's loneliness over comes her one night in a dream. Will she feel better? But when someone comes to her bedroom door one night...who could it be? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Lonely Dreams in a Fairy Tail

The night was could and solemn. She couldn't stand the feeling of being alone since he was gone. _"Why did he have to go?" _was all that she could ask. The time when he was still their 2 years ago Yuna had finally felt safe and protected. Why was this? Why was he the only one who made her complete? It was because of his tenderness and love and compassion. He was quite the man whom would fulfill her dreams of love. She had needed him for so long. She needed his love and compassion. She needed his tenderness his comfort.

He was the ONLY man who could give her those things. Being a high summoner wasn't an easy job for her but very emotion because of his fading. When he left her it left a whole in her heart but she knew that she had to keep moving on. Every night when Yuna would go to bed she would think about his smile and his kiss. Why was this happening to her? Why was she having these continual lonely dreams? Even she couldn't answer.

It would continue every night. Her dream of loneliness. She would have the same dream…and when she would wake up she would cry in utter silence. She would look around her room only to see loneliness and darkness. The only thing that made her calm was the luminous light of the moon reflecting in her room. It made her think of his smile his laughter. Yuna had thought about those words he had said to her,"_I love you"._ When she had heard those words her heart would beat faster and slower at the same time. He made her happy at the thought of him being there for her.

In her dream, they would be running from Bevelle guards in the Bevelle Underground. They would then be standing in front of Vegnagun. Right before they are aimed at and shot they would look in each other's eyes and think about their last time together and then the end comes…and after the horrifying death Yuna would wake up and cry in silence hugging self. She hated to be alone without him. She wanted him to hold her. She remembered their kiss in Macalania after her unwanted marriage to Seymour.

She then heard a knock on her door. She got up and walked towards the door in the darkness. All she could see was the light from beneath the door from outside. Her heart started to pound faster as she thought of the person she loved so much. Her eyes grew wider but when she opened the door it was only Lulu. Her now fast pounding was now pounding slower as her eyes only grew dimmer in tears.

"What's wrong Yuna?" asked Lulu.

"I thought you were him," she said as she began to sob.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that someone here wants to see you," added Lulu.

"Who is it?" Yuna asked as she began to stop crying.

"Come and see!" she said in a smile.

Yuna then followed Lulu to the door. _"Who could it be at this time?" _she thought in her mind. She then saw who it was. Her eyes then grew wide and her heart pounded fast again. It was him…it was Tidus…her love. She then ran to him and hugged him tightly as the to smiled under the luminous light of the moon.

------

I hope you liked it. This is the first chapter. The next chapter will come pretty soon. Please Review!


	2. True Love Divine

True Love Divine

The stars twinkled in the sky and the fire was burning brighter as Tidus and Yuna sat next to each other on the beach.

"I am so glad that you are here with me, Tidus. When you were gone I just felt so…lonely", said Yuna as she cuddled with Tidus next to the fire.

"I know. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you Yuna. I missed you so much, but I came back. You know I wasn't going to be gone forever", commented Tidus as he cuddled closer to her.

"I know but you seemed so serious when you said that you had to leave me", replied Yuna as she broke out of his clasp and looked in his crystal blue eyes.

"Yuna I really didn't mean to worry you. I had to go, and leaving was my only option to stop Sin and to save you from a very early funeral", explained Tidus.

"I guess that I can't argue with that. Besides I'm just so glad to have you by my side", added Yuna as she began to hug him.

"Me, too", said Tidus as he hugged her back.

Tidus and Yuna were like a very inseparable couple. The love they shared was eternal. Nobody could sever their bond of love.

"Well we better go back inside before Wakka and Lulu get worried", said Tidus as he stood up.

"No please honey. I just want to hold you. I don't care if it's getting late. I just want to be close to you," said Yuna as Tidus sat back down next to her.

The love that Yuna had felt for Tidus was like an Eternal Dream of Love Divine. It didn't matter what day it was or what time it was to Yuna. All that had mattered to Yuna was finally being able to hold her lover. Tidus had felt the same when he was locked away for those 2 years. He just wanted to hold the love of his life no matter what the cost might have been. Nothing else had concerned him.


End file.
